The beauty of underwater flora and fauna is well known. It could be seen on photographs or in the movies. Few swimmers in diving suits can approach the bottom of the water and they can see directly the wonders of the deepness. Boats are floating everywere on the seas, rivers or lakes for different purposes and people could hardly see anything under the water. Even in the case of a very limpid water, a gentle breeze followed by small waves distorts the underwater light beams to such a degree that the surface of the water seems to be a curtain of darkness between us and the deepness. It would be more convenient to look into the water from a watercraft than a hazardously dive into sometimes very cold waters wearing costly outfits and equipments. It is known that one of the fishing tools, Sonar, has electronic sound equipment, which is like having a pair of eyes working for angler beneath the water. The present invention makes it possible for the anglers to look directly into the water within cone angles bigger than Sonar instruments. The aquatic camera excludes the interference of a record interpretation and therefore it is more efficient since the boat could be led accordingly to the spontaneous images seen into the water. Thus, the invention herein relates to an inexpensive looking device which can be manipulated from any boat for a convenient underwater search and for different purposes.